


Dean Winchester x Reader OneShots/Imagines/Drabbles

by whitehopper



Series: Dean Winchester x Reader [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Drabbles, F/M, Imagines, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehopper/pseuds/whitehopper
Summary: The title says it all! Feel free to leave suggestions for a series, au, or oneshot!





	Dean Winchester x Reader OneShots/Imagines/Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So Wattpad, what I normally use to write the season rewrite, is currently down right now, so until it's back up and running, I wanted to start an imagine series! It's been on my mind for a while now, and this gave me the perfect opportunity to start it! I will happily take your requests, of course!  
> Thank you for all the support on the season rewrite btw!! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a doctor. A handsome patient comes in bloodied and bruised. While taking his heartbeat, you make a shocking discovery.

**Prompt:** Imagine that your soulmate's heartbeat was the same as your own; exact same pace, the same beats per minute--everything. Imagine both your hearts speeding up at the same time because one of them is excited.  _Imagine a doctor examining a patient and realizing they have the same heartbeat._

* * *

"Dr. Y/l/n, we need you in room 27," Phillis, the sweet nurse who'd been working at the hospital since you were a baby, said as she poked her head into your office.

It was late at night, your schedule empty except for filling out some paperwork. The night had been taking a toll on you, the mountain of reports and other paperwork on your desk stressing you out; your heart had been acting up all day, which was strange enough as it is considering all you'd been doing was filling out papers. But, then again, your heart tended to speed up at random moments all the time. Your friends joked with you that your soulmate must be some health buff who could "never stop the grind." Although you were a doctor and lived healthily, you hoped that your soulmate wasn't a health buff who obsessed over muscles and staying thin. That was not the lifestyle you were looking for or ever planned on living.

You stood up from your desk and in a brisk pace, walked down the familiar hall. "I don't remember seeing an appointment on my schedule," you stated quizzically, brows furrowing just the slightest. 

"That's because there isn't," Phillis replied as she kept your pace, walking at your side. "Two men came in. It looks like one of them was in a fight." 

"Great," you muttered. "Is he intoxicated?"

"No," Phillis said, chuckling at your surprised expression. "I was quite shocked myself, but the man is completely sober." 

"Alright, well, what am I dealing with, Phillis?" you asked, prompting for Phillis to give you the basic details of your patient. 

"Dean Winchester, same age as you. He seemed to have taken a large blow to his chest. Other than that, he has a few minor cuts on his head," Phillis explained.

You subconsciously placed a hand over your chest. "And the man with him? Who is he?" you asked as the two stopped in front of the door to room 27. 

"His brother. He has a few cuts, but not nearly as severe as the other man," the nurse replied. 

"Okay," you nodded to yourself, fleshing out a plan in your head. "Why don't you take his brother to a different room and patch him up while I examine Dean?"

"Sure," Phillis said, agreeing to your plan. Seeing that she was the only other nurse to stick around this late at night, she was the only person able to help out. 

You knocked on the door, alerting Dean and his brother that you were about to come in. After a second, you opened the door and entered the small room. Your eyes immediately fell on the beaten up man that sat on the exam table, bruised and bloodied just like Phillis had described. Your eyes met briefly, but in that short moment you felt your heartbeat pick up. Phillis hadn't mentioned that your patient was undoubtedly the most handsome man you've ever saw. 

You blinked, refocusing your mind, your gaze falling on the moose of the man that made the average chair he sat on ridiculously tiny. You could tell that the two were brothers from their subtle similarities; handsome being the most obvious trait. 

"Dean Winchester," you said, eyes shifting back to the man who sat on the exam table. He nodded, a hand subconsciously on over his heart. "I'm Dr. Y/l/n, you must be Dean's brother," you greeted the moose of a man, sticking out a hand to shake his. 

His large hand engulfed yours, "Yeah, Sam."

"Pleasure to meet the both of you," you said with a small sigh.

"Sam, why don't you come with me so we can get you all patched up?" Phillis suggested, clasping her hands together. 

"Oh, no, I'm fine--"

"Nonsense! Come along, now," Phillis interrupted, grabbing Sam by his arm and leading him out of the room. He and his brother exchanged glances as Sam walked out the door, unable to stop the persistent nurse. 

As Phillis shut the door behind them, you turned to look at Dean. "So," you began, sitting down on the rolly stool the clinic insisted on having in every room, "why don't you tell me what happened while I check your breathing and heartrate." 

"Sure," Dean nodded as you rolled over to him, positioning the stethoscope that was around your neck in your ears. "My brother and I were jumped," Dean explained. You raised your eyebrows in shock, genuinely surprised that someone would have the audacity to take on two men of their size and build. "Yeah," Dean chuckled, noticing your expression, "one of 'em rammed me into a wall pretty good."

"I can tell," you muttered. 

"You should've seen the other guys," Dean remarked with a smirk.

You scoffed, chucking quietly. "I'm actually going to need you to take off your shirt so I can see where you got hit," you explained, biting your bottom lip.

Dean grinned. "Well, if you insist," he said, slipping off flannel first and then, as gracefully as he could manage, out of his shirt. His chest was covered in a dark bruise, particularly covering the top of the right rib cage. Despite the bruises, you could make out the define muscles of his shoulders and chest. You exhaled quietly, rolling behind him to check his back first. His back was just as defined, covered in just as much bruises and his front. Dean tensed as you placed the cold stethoscope on his back.

"Deep breath in...and out," you instructed Dean, listing for anything irregular pretraining to the lungs. Dean did as he was told and took careful deep breaths, despite the pain he felt with every inhale. Though you were trying to hear for any fluid in the lungs, your ears picked up the familiarity in his heartbeat. You shifted the stethoscope, instructed Dean to take in a breath and to release, trying to find anything wrong with the lungs. 

"Well, I can tell that you're having trouble breathing," you commented as you rolled around to the front of him. You placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the shared electricity that seemed to come from your touches, and the stethoscope on his chest, "You're breathing is shallow and you grimace everytime you try to take a deep breath." Your heartbeat increased from your proximity, and you could hear his heart do the same. It was almost as if they were insync... 

"Got me there," Dean chuckled, the sound rumbling in your ears.

You smiled and again told him to take a deep breath. You suspected a bruised or broken rib, something that would heal with time. Dean's results were the same; shallow breathing, finding it difficult to take deep breaths. "All right," you rolled back on the stool, "you're showing signs of a broken rib, but before I diagnose you, I want to take some x-rays." 

Dean nodded, thinking the same thing. He placed a hand on his chest and sighed. You noticed the form Phillis partially filled out; she left the HR box blank with a little sticky note next to it. 

_It's all about them heartbeats, Baby! Have fun checking this boy's HR, doc!_

You removed the sticky note, crinkled it up and tossed it into the recycling. You had been wanting to know if your suspicions had been right, or if you were just desperate for a soulmate, and Phillis gave you that chance. You cleared your throat and asked Dean, "Did Phillis take your pulse?"  You showed him the empty box with a sheepish smile. 

"No, she didn't." 

"Oh, well, if you don't mind..." your voice died down as you rolled back over to Dean, his wrist outstretched, waiting for you to take his pulse. You gently placed two fingers on his wrist, counting the beats in your head, noticing how each beat lined with yours. "Oh my god..." you whispered, barely audible. 

Your friends had been wrong, and oh, how you couldn't wait to tell them about your  _soulmate_. This man who you could already tell was an amazing human. He was good looking, strong, sexy...

Dean heard you whisper. "What? What is it?" You extended your arm for Dean to read your own pulse. He placed a finger on your wrist and felt the same pulse as his own. Your eyes met, full of wonder and awe. 

"I guess that makes us..." you said, find yourself at loss for words from the shock. 

A giddy smile appeared on Dean's face as he finished your sentence, "...soulmates."


End file.
